


Toi contre moi

by LunaQueen



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), One Piece, The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Biting, Boys Kissing, Caning, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Hot, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Latex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Man, Phone Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Nouvelle édition du Kinktober avec un mélange de la liste officielle et de mes propres envies. Multifandom.
Relationships: Aram Mojtabai/Raymond Reddington, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Nami/Nico Robin, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993240
Comments: 75
Kudos: 13





	1. Nami/Robin (OP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 1 - Liste officielle - Blindfold  
> Nami/Robin - One Piece

Nami adorait quand ils accostaient sur une nouvelle île, une nouvelle terre. Non seulement parce qu'ils allaient pouvoir refaire des provisions, se reposer un peu, se dégourdir les jambes, visiter de nouveaux endroits, mais surtout parce qu'elle pouvait enfin avoir la paix. C'était de courte durée, certes, juste le temps que les garçons se rendent en ville pour faire le plein de nourriture, mais elle ne rechignait jamais devant ces quelques heures de calme et de tranquillité. Elle les adorait tous, ils étaient sa famille, mais ils étaient définitivement très encombrants et bruyants. 

— Détends-toi, _Nami chérie_ , susurra la voix de l'archéologue à son oreille.

Son corps tout entier se couvrit de frissons, renforcés par son incapacité totale à voir quoi que ce soit. Le bandeau sur ses yeux la plongeait dans un monde où chaque geste, chaque souffle, chaque courant d'air l'effleurant devenaient une torture. La seule qu'elle redemandait encore et encore.

— Oh ! toi aussi tu t'y mets, maintenant, fit-elle mine de s'agacer, sans succès car un rire la secoua lorsque les cheveux de Robin vinrent chatouiller sa nuque.

Cette dernière mordilla doucement la peau tendre de sa gorge avant de s'emparer de sa bouche, faisant gémir la rousse, dont les fines cuisses se refermèrent autour de la taille de son amante. Personne n'était au courant de cela, pas qu'elles le cachaient particulièrement, mais il ne fallait pas compter sur Luffy ou Zoro - entre autres exemples - pour deviner quoi que ce soit. Aussi, elles profitaient chaque fois de ce court moment de solitude pour laisser libre cours à leur amour. 

La navigatrice sursauta lorsqu'une paire de mains glissa sur son ventre, traça le chemin de ses côtes jusqu'à ses seins. Elle voulut soupirer, mais ce fut davantage un gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres.

— Robin, on avait dit non, pour ton pouvoir. 

— Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus innocente, ce qui était terriblement grisant étant donné les circonstances.

Nami arqua le dos quand de nouvelles mains vinrent caresser l'arrière de ses genoux. 

— Très bien, va pour cette fois, marmonna-t-elle.

Dans son ventre grossissait déjà un désir insatiable, qui ne manquerait pas de la terrasser le moment venu. 


	2. Aram/Raymond (Blacklist)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 2 - Liste officielle - Handcuffs  
> Aram/Raymond - Blacklist

— Qu'est-ce que tu appelles des "petits jeux" exactement ? 

Les doigts de Raymond glissèrent le long de ses muscles, taquinèrent l'intérieur de ses coudes et dérapèrent jusqu'à ses mains, laissant sur son passage une traînée de frissons. Aram se mordit la lèvre et se concentra pour empêcher son corps de trembler. Ce n'était cependant pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation avec le criminel, qu'il se retrouvait si vulnérable sous son emprise, si offert. Si volontairement soumis à son bon vouloir. Pourtant, chaque fois, tout son être frémissait et suppliait pour cesser cette délicieuse torture que son amant lui faisait subir. 

Il s'était toujours cru quelqu'un de patient. Mais le Concierge du Crime lui avait appris la véritable patience. 

— Ça, murmura justement ce dernier tout contre son oreille et Aram aurait juré sentir sa voix s'insinuer dans ses veines, tandis qu'un cliquetis résonna sinistrement dans la pièce. 

L'agent du FBI aurait pu reconnaître ce bruit entre mille. Ce bruit qu'il entendait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois par jour, ce bruit qui lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos, encore maintenant, même après tout ce temps, ce bruit qui scellait un destin, condamnait une vie. Ce bruit qui n'avait absolument rien à faire ici, dans _sa chambre_.

Le métal froid autour de ses poignets le fit tressaillir et il tourna la tête, cherchant à capturer le regard de l'homme, mais celui-ci était hors d'atteinte. Il ne pouvait plus que l'entendre, le percevoir, sentir ses mains remonter le long de ses bras, suivant le chemin inverse qu'elles avaient pris quelques minutes plus tôt, jusqu'aux épaules. Sentir ses lèvres agacer la peau de sa nuque. 

Sentir son propre cœur exploser d'appréhension.

— Comment as-tu... ?

Le criminel partit d'un éclat de rire.

— Je t'assure que ces petites choses sont extrêmement faciles à voler. C'est bien simple, vous les portez toujours à la ceinture, n'importe qui pourrait vous les prendre et vous ne vous en rendriez même pas compte. Mais passons. Non, la véritable question serait : qu'allons-nous faire de toi à présent ? 

Et, tandis qu'il parlait, Raymond contourna son amant, saisit son regard, qu'il ne lâcha plus d'un cil, et entreprit de déboucler sa ceinture d'un mouvement habile, plongeant sa main dans la chaleur de son sous-vêtement. Aram gémit, abandonna définitivement toute idée de résistance. Il abandonna même jusqu'à sa raison, envoûté par le ciel tranquille des yeux de son vis-à-vis. 

Très vite, les vêtements furent oubliés aux pieds du lit. Et, par la suite, la paire de menottes élut domicile dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Nul doute qu'elle servirait à nouveau prochainement. 


	3. Loki/Tony (Marvel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 4 - Liste officielle - Hot wax
> 
> /!\TW : mention de torture./!\

— Tu es prêt ? 

La voix du génie dans son dos le fit frissonner. Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi vulnérable, même avec lui. Parce qu'il en avait envie autant qu'il le redoutait. Parce que ce petit jeu lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il essayait chaque jour d'oublier, des souvenirs qui continuaient de hanter ses nuits, le pourchassant jusque dans ses rêves. Et, sans le savoir, Tony avait ravivé plus que jamais ces douloureuses images enfouies dans sa mémoire. Comment l'en blâmer ? S'il n'était pas capable de lui en parler, comment pouvait-il seulement deviner ce que le dieu avait vécu ? Loki referma ses poings autour des draps, ses phalanges devenant livides. D'appréhension. De peur. 

Il connaissait trop bien la brûlure pour ne pas l'anticiper. Il était familier avec elle, intime même. Elle l'avait accompagnée des heures durant, en une torture qui ne prenait jamais fin. Une torture qui continuait de marcher dans ses pas encore aujourd'hui, qui restait là, discrète, invisible, mais _présente_ d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

— Pas vraiment, mais dépêche-toi, qu'on en finisse, marmonna Loki dans l'oreiller. 

Lorsque les premières gouttes de cire chaude s'écrasèrent sur son dos, il laissa échapper plusieurs hoquets, étouffés dans le creux de son coude. Des hoquets de surprise. 

Parce que cela ne faisait pas si mal. Pas autant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu du moins. Bien sûr, c'était chaud, mais c'était aussi… agréable, en un sens. Un sens qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il imaginait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de comprendre quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Et il soupira. 

— Ça va ? demanda encore Tony derrière lui.

Il acquiesça, refoulant les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées sous ses paupières. Peu à peu, les souvenirs s'effacèrent pour ne lui laisser que l'instant présent, ce moment qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu vivre, ce qu'on avait pu lui faire subir. D'autres gouttes tombèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant que les mains de son amant n'effleurent ses côtes et remontent jusqu'à ses bras. Son torse vint épouser la ligne de son dos, un gémissement retentit à son oreille lorsque la cire entra en contact avec sa peau et ses lèvres embrassèrent ses omoplates. 

— Tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Oui. Tout va bien.

Et c'était la vérité. Si on lui avait dit qu'il se sentirait aussi bien après s'être volontairement laissé brûler le dos, il n'y aurait pas cru, n'aurait pas _pu_ le croire, pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas.

— Il faudra simplement que je te parle de quelque chose. 

— Tout ce que tu veux, ronronna Tony contre ses épaules, qu'il continuait de dévorer de baisers.

— Plus tard, soupira le dieu sous les attentions de son amant et sentant que ses mains s'égaraient déjà près de ses reins. 

Ils avaient tout le temps du monde, après tout. 


	4. Regina/Rumple (OUaT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 6 - liste officielle - Caning

— Tu l'as gardée.

Contre ses reins, le bois, dur et froid, de la canne la maintenait fermement contre son amant, sa peau, tiède, contre la sienne, frémissante. Sur son corps nu, l'air frais était un supplice. 

Lentement, elle traça la courbe de ses fesses, où elle s'arrêta. 

Les doigts de l'homme empoignèrent ses cheveux.

— Bien sûr que je l'ai gardée, trésor. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une nouvelle malédiction, plaisanta-t-il avant de lui voler un long baiser.

Baiser dans lequel Regina se perdit, si bien qu'elle sursauta lorsque la canne claqua et rougit sa peau.

Un rictus retroussa les lèvres de Rumple. 

— Et, en attendant, je lui ai trouvé une nouvelle utilité. 

L'ancienne reine frémit, souriant à son tour.


	5. Zoro/Sanji (One Piece)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 10 - liste non officielle - Against a wall
> 
> Mon premier ZoSan, i'm not fraîche again :eyes:

La porte de l'immeuble claqua avec fracas et, après une brève vérification sur l'horloge du salon, Sanji fut certain qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon qui rentrait du travail. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention, retournant à ses chiffres et sa calculatrice et son mal de crâne qui ne faisait que s'intensifier au fil des minutes. Il détestait s'occuper de la paperasse, mais ils étaient tous les deux tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux que ça soit lui qui gère cette partie de leur ménage. Pas que Zoro ne voulait pas, au contraire, il tentait bien de temps en temps de l'aider ou, au moins, de s'asseoir avec lui à table et d'essayer de comprendre. Mais le blond s'était vite aperçu qu'il s'agissait là d'une très mauvaise idée et avait pris les choses en main. 

Vaguement, il entendit ses pas dans la cage d'escalier, ses chaussures qui traînaient sur le sol, puis la clé dans la serrure, le frottement de la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Mais tout cela lui parvenait comme enveloppé de coton, loin, très loin. Dans un monde où les montants qu'ils devaient à la banque ne s'emmêlaient pas sous son crâne. Pourtant, il fut tiré de ce monde par une main qui se plaqua à l'arrière de sa nuque et qui l'attira tout contre la bouche d'un Zoro particulièrement exalté. D'autant plus pour un lundi soir. D'autant plus pour un lundi soir où il finissait trois heures plus tard que d'habitude.

Sanji aurait voulu s'en réjouir, mais, en vérité, c'était surtout mauvais signe.

— Bonsoir à toi aussi, marimo, souffla-t-il, hors d'haleine, quand le jeune homme consentit enfin à s'éloigner. 

— T'étais occupé ? grogna Zoro en réponse.

Le blond passa une main dans les mèches vertes de son compagnon.

— Les factures peuvent attendre… visiblement toi non. En plus, elles me filent la migraine. Mauvaise journée ?

— Horrible. Le patron était d'une humeur de chien. M'étonnerait même pas que les autres démissionnent. Ou partent en dépression. Ça nous pend tous au nez, de toute façon.

Il pinça les lèvres, inquiet, mais s'obligea à faire bonne figure. 

— Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. 

— Je sais pas, cook. Je sais vraiment pas. Et j'ai plus envie d'y réfléchir pour ce soir.

— Ça tombe bien, on a tous les deux besoin de se changer les idées, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le même sourire qui gagna progressivement la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Sanji ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'envie de l'embrasser.

Ils étaient partis de zéro tous les deux, ça avait été compliqué, ils avaient songé de nombreuses fois à abandonner, face aux obstacles, face aux gens, aux réflexions, aux étiquettes qu'on leur collait et qui ne leur correspondaient pas, mais ils avaient tenu bon. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que c'était facile tous les jours. Au contraire. Mais, paradoxalement, c'était dans ce genre de moment, dans des situations comme celle-ci, qu'il se rendait compte du chemin parcouru. Et alors la fierté et l'amour l'envahissaient. Alors il oubliait tout et se sentait invincible, prêt à soulever des montagnes juste pour lui prouver, prouver à cet homme pour qui il avait tout plaqué, y compris ses études, qu'ils en avaient valu la peine. 

Que c'était pour cet instant précis qu'ils s'étaient battus pendant des mois et des mois.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient un appartement tous les deux, un boulot, pas terrible, certes, mais au moins ils pouvaient payer les factures, ils partaient en week-end dans des villes touristiques, s'offraient des chocolats pour la Saint Valentin, s'organisaient des dîners surprises. Ils avaient une vie de couple. Ils étaient un couple. Et, même dans les moments les plus difficiles, il n'aurait changé cela pour rien au monde.

Les mains de Zoro sur sa peau mirent un terme à ses pensées et, lorsque son dos heurta le mur derrière lui, sans aucune délicatesse, il gémit. Tout le corps de son amant vint épouser le sien, ses dents mordirent ses lèvres et ses doigts s'escrimèrent à défaire sa chemise.

— Marimo, doucement, marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers, tu vas me niquer mes… fringues.

Un craquement sinistre lui annonça que sa chemise était, en effet, hors d'usage. Un rictus, à la fois satisfait et parfaitement adorable, apparut sur le visage de Zoro.

— Ils me gênaient pour te niquer, _toi._

 _—_ Oh c'est d'une grande classe ça, vraiment.

— Ça t'a jamais dérangé jusqu'ici.

— Ferme-la, grogna le blond tandis qu'une des mains de son amant se frayait un chemin sous son sous-vêtement.

Basculant et cognant l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur, il soupira bruyamment et se laissa soulever du sol, enroulant ses longues jambes autour de la taille du vert. Aussitôt, ce dernier s'empara de son poignet et, tout en dévorant sa gorge, le leva au-dessus de sa tête. 

Lorsque leur corps se fondirent enfin l'un en l'autre, qu'ils ne devinrent qu'une seule et même entité, que leurs mains liées et leurs yeux accrochés ne se lâchèrent plus, ils oublièrent tout le reste. Il n'y avait plus de factures à payer ou de mauvaise journée au boulot. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Rien qu'eux. 

Et l'amour qui dilatait leur cœur. 


	6. Tony/Loki (Marvel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 13 - Liste non officielle - Shower sex
> 
> Texte pas prévu, mais je me suis juste éclatée à l'écrire, alors voilà... surprise !

Tony n'avait pas dormi depuis… depuis Dieu seul savait combien de temps, en réalité. Pour sûr, c'était quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude, aussi, maintenant, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de continuer à compter. Les premières fois, c'était amusant de pousser le record toujours un peu plus loin. D'abord vingt-quatre heures, puis quarante-huit, puis soixante-douze, et ça s'enchaînait et ça augmentait sans qu'il puisse vraiment s'y opposer. Après tout, il n'y pouvait rien si le sommeil ne voulait pas de lui.

C'était son excuse officielle, celle qui le rassurait, qui lui permettait de se regarder dans le miroir le matin, même s'il évitait la plupart du temps. La fatigue était littéralement incrustée dans ses traits dorénavant et, même dans l'hypothèse où il parviendrait à dormir pendant les trois prochains mois, jamais il ne retrouverait un visage frais d'une personne reposée.

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il dorme aussi longtemps à la suite. Déjà cinq malheureuses heures relevaient de l'exploit chez lui. Aussi, à force, il avait développé des astuces pour se maintenir éveillé et plus ou moins présentable. Le café, bien sûr, qui était la base de son régime alimentaire, pour ne pas dire la principale denrée qu'il consentait à avaler, mais il y avait aussi les douches chaudes. À toute heure du jour ou de la nuit – souvent la nuit, d'ailleurs –, il se réfugiait dans la salle de bains et passait de longues minutes sous le jet brûlant, laissant la vapeur envahir la pièce, l'eau couler le long de son dos et le clapotis régulier des gouttes tombant à ses pieds le bercer.

Le discret chuintement de la porte le sortit de ses pensées et il rouvrit les yeux. Un frisson courut sur sa nuque parce qu'il _savait_. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne pour être encore debout à presque trois heures du matin et qui saurait qu'il se trouvait présentement sous la douche alors qu'il aurait dû être sous la couette. La longue silhouette à travers la buée de la vitre lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Et, quand cette dite silhouette s'approcha, leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et qu'il put distinguer la pâleur de sa peau tandis que ses vêtements restaient abandonnés sur le sol, son frisson redoubla d'intensité.

Le sourire pincé de Loki apparut à peine une seconde plus tard et Tony dut se retenir de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Tel un félin, il se coula contre lui et s'empara de sa bouche en un lent baiser langoureux, ses doigts errant près de ses reins. Il ne sut si c'était du au manque de sommeil, à la brûlure de l'eau sur son épiderme ou juste au feu dans les yeux clairs du dieu, mais le génie aurait pu jurer se sentir fondre sous ses caresses.

Et, bon sang, habituellement il avait un peu plus de retenue que ça !

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, au juste ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait bien « que les humains pour perdre leur temps à prendre autant de douches et rester constamment aussi sales. » Tu es devenu inconcevablement sale depuis ?

\- Non. J'ai vu ça dans un film, je me suis dit que c'était une tradition humaine et que ça te ferait plaisir.

\- Dans quel film tu as vu ça ?

\- Ceux sur ton ordinateur ?

\- Hm. Rappelle-moi de changer le mot de passe. Et de faire un tri.

Un nouveau sourire en coin redressa la bouche du mage et, cette fois, Tony ne put s'en empêcher ; il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer, parfois, avec ce maudit rictus triomphant et insupportable qu'il avait envie de faire disparaître de son visage si parfait. Et il ne connaissait que deux techniques pour cela. Le frapper ou l'embrasser. Bien qu'il pratiquait assez souvent la première, la seconde lui paraissait nettement plus appropriée et tentante. Aussi et sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa sa nuque, le força à se courber vers lui et dévora ses lèvres de ses dents acérées. Le dieu grogna, Tony gloussa, satisfait.

Pourtant, avant même qu'il puisse le voir venir, Loki l'attrapa par les hanches et le fit se retourner, son dos épousant à merveille le torse pâle et imberbe de l'Asgardien. Ses mains dérapèrent le long de ses côtes et vinrent se perdre à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. S'appuyant contre le mur, le génie soupira bruyamment. La simple friction de son corps contre celui de son amant et de ses doigts effleurant son sexe lui faisait tourner la tête comme jamais. L'impression soudaine d'être ivre le saisit et il tangua au bord d'un gouffre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un gouffre qu'il côtoyait depuis toujours.

Sauf que, maintenant, il y avait quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Il y avait quelqu'un pour le retenir.

La main de Loki se referma fermement autour de lui et commença un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient qui flouta, l'espace d'une seconde, sa vision. L'eau qui continuait de couler sur ses épaules se fit plus lourde, plus chaude, tapant sa peau comme autant de petites lames. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de son membre durci qui vint se nicher tout contre ses fesses, se frottant lascivement, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tous ses muscles. La salle de bains se remplit peu à peu des plaintes et gémissements du super-héros, dont la tête tournait dangereusement à présent et dont les genoux étaient sur le point de céder sous le poids du plaisir qui ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des minutes.

\- Moins de bruit, Anthony, susurra le mage à son oreille, ses dents taquinant sa nuque, tu ne veux pas que tous tes charmants amis nous entendent.

Tony dut prendre sur lui, puiser dans ses dernières réserves de contrôle, pour se ressaisir suffisamment et lui répondre.

\- Tu parles, tu veux surtout pas que ton _frère_ nous entende.

Pour toute réplique, la bouche de Loki captura la peau du génie et l'aspira, la marquant d'un magnifique suçon dont le rouge tranchait délicieusement avec sa chair pâle. Tony marmonna une insulte qui mourut dans le creux de son coude, tandis que la pression de son amant autour de son sexe s'intensifiait et l'obligeait à se mordre la lèvre.

Il n'avait définitivement pas envie que _quiconque_ , frère ou amis, les découvre dans cette position. Pas que leur relation était un secret, ils y avaient bien songé, au début, mais avaient très vite abandonné l'idée quand ils s'étaient rendu compte que leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Ils se dévoraient littéralement du regard à longueur de journées, il n'avait donc pas été difficile pour les autres de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait entre les deux anciens ennemis. Mais il y avait tout de même un fossé entre « être au courant de leur relation » et « les découvrir à poil sous la douche à trois heures du matin ». Et Tony ne _voulait_ pas de cette évolution, mais alors vraiment pas.

\- Je vais pas tenir, marmonna-t-il. Je vais pas…

Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, tout son corps secoué par l'orgasme qui grossit brusquement et explosa dans son ventre en une nuée d'étincelles. La main de Loki recueillit ses gémissements au creux de sa paume, et son bras enroulé autour de sa taille le soutint le temps que les étoiles sur sa rétine s'évanouissent.

Il se retourna à l'instant où le dieu coupait l'eau et où la pièce redevenait silencieuse, seulement habitée de son souffle encore irrégulier et du déferlement de son sang sous ses tempes.

\- Ton tour, maintenant, murmura-t-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Le regard de son amant se fit intransigeant.

\- Hors de question. Maintenant, tu vas dormir.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Parfaitement. Peut-être que cela t'amuse de jouer avec ta santé, Anthony, mais pas moi. Donc nous allons nous sécher et aller au lit.

\- Oh…, roucoula le génie, tu vas venir me border.

\- Je vais t'étouffer avec les draps si tu ne t'endors pas rapidement.

Tony recula, complètement refroidi à présent.

\- Ça va vachement me motiver ça.

\- J'espère bien, parce que je ne plaisante pas.

\- Je le sais, c'est bien ça, le pire.

À contre-cœur, le super-héros suivit son petit-ami jusqu'à sa chambre et se glissa sous les couvertures, sentant la brûlure des yeux clairs dans son dos. Étonnamment, notez ici l'ironie, il lui fallut un certain temps avant de trouver le sommeil. Sûrement à cause de la silhouette sombre qui le fixait, ou bien de la menace qui continuait de planer au-dessus de lui, ou juste de son entêtement qui avait la vie dure. Ou les trois à la fois, ce qui n'était pas impossible au point où il en était. Mais quand Loki se coula à ses côtés et que sa main vint caresser sa nuque, sa fatigue extrême sembla lui tomber dessus d'un seul coup et il s'endormit, avant même de l'avoir réalisé.

Peut-être que le dieu venait de trouver le remède à ses insomnies. En tout cas, Tony avait bien l'intention de recommencer pour le découvrir.


	7. Hannibal/Will (Hannibal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 14 - Liste officielle - Biting/Scratching

La langue d'Hannibal contre la sienne avait le goût du vin. Peut-être que, dans d'autres circonstances, venant de quelqu'un d'autre, cela l'aurait dérangé, cela l'aurait rebuté même, mais, présentement, il s'enivrait de cette amertume mêlée à la douceur des gestes de son amant contre sa peau. À la fermeté de ses mains sur ses reins, l'assurance de ses baisers, la chaleur de son corps qui frôlait le sien et aiguisait ses sens. Jamais aucun alcool ne lui avait fait tourner la tête comme le faisait en cet instant le cannibale. Et Will était à peu près sûr d'être en train de défaillir. 

Lorsqu'une mâchoire s'enfonça dans sa gorge et le tira violemment de sa langueur. Ce fut à ce moment seulement qu'il réalisa que la bouche d'Hannibal n'était plus contre la sienne, mais avait migré le long de sa nuque. S'était faite plus joueuse, plus possessive. Plus dangereuse. À l'image de son propriétaire. Un sourire, qui aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui, retroussa ses lèvres tandis qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau. 

Will était muet de stupeur, d'excitation aussi, de plaisir. Figé sous le regard animal, bestial, du criminel. Ce regard qu'il savait pourtant si tendre, si doux, si aimant. Cette opposition fit frémir son sang dans ses veines, sa tête bascula en arrière et l'homme en profita pour la dévorer, la marquer de ses dents, de son amour. Quelques perles écarlates roulèrent sur sa peau pâle, jusqu'à ses clavicules, continuant leur route sur son torse couvert de chair de poule.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêta néanmoins la moindre attention. Hannibal se repaissait de sa proie, et Will gémissait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'en empêcher, mais c'était tout bonnement plus fort que lui. L'ivresse gonflait dans son ventre, dilatait son cœur et ses pupilles et menaçait de le faire imploser. 

— Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à table, mon cher Will.

Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et acquiesça comme seule réponse, incapable de prononcer un mot. Pour sûr, Hannibal saurait lui faire retrouver sa langue durant la longue nuit qui se profilait. 


	8. Loki/Tony (Marvel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 19 - Liste non-officielle - Ice
> 
> Ce texte fait suite/écho au chapitre 3, mais il n'y a pas besoin de l'avoir lu. J'en fait juste mention. Au pire sachez que Tony s'amuse avec de la cire chaude sur Loki, et voilà.

Tony n'avait d'yeux que pour Loki.

Pas que cela changeait de d'habitude, à vrai dire, c'était même plutôt quelque chose de récurrent chez lui. Un tout nouveau trait de caractère qu'il s'était découvert en commençant à sortir avec le Dieu de la Malice et qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais soupçonné. Mais, pour sa défense, c'était foutrement compliqué de ne pas le regarder, de ne pas être pleinement et irrémédiablement attiré par son aura à la fois princière et chaotique. Et, aussi fou que cela pouvait paraître, c'était ce qui l'avait séduit chez lui. Entre autres choses, bien entendu, il avait une liste longue comme ses deux bras de trucs qui le faisaient craquer chez l'Asgardien. Et, bordel, ça aussi c'était insensé. À partir de quel moment, lui, Tony génie-milliardaire-playboy-philanthrope Stark, était tombé amoureux de Loki Tête-de-Bouc Laufeyson ? Ridicule.

Mais, présentement, Tony n'avait d'yeux que pour Loki, qui était assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, torse nu, la ceinture de son pantalon descendant négligemment sur ses hanches. Pour Loki et le morceau de glace qu'il tenait entre ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'une fichue sucrerie et pas d'un maudit glaçon qu'il s'apprêtait à lui coller Dieu seul savait où. Il imaginait que c'était une juste vengeance pour avoir voulu jouer avec de la cire, la dernière fois. Il déglutit avec peine et tenta de gigoter un peu pour faire partir l'appréhension qui contractait ses muscles.

— Tu es tendu, Anthony.

— Sans blague, marmonna ce dernier. Tu le serais aussi à ma place si je te menaçais avec un briquet.

— Premièrement, répondit Loki d'une voix calme et suave, je ne te menace pas, je pense d'ailleurs que tu es suffisamment bien placé pour savoir que mes menaces ne ressemblent en rien à cela. Deuxièmement, nous sommes déjà passé par là, tu te souviens, avec ton idée absolument stupide d'allumer une bougie pour en récupérer la cire ? 

— T'as plutôt bien apprécié au final, coupa l'humain avec un sourire en coin, un nouveau brasier s'allumant dans son regard sombre.

Loki le dévisagea un instant, le menton haut, les lèvres pincées.

— Certes, finit-il par admettre, à contre-cœur. Tout comme tu l'apprécieras aussi. Ou pas, et dans ce cas nous arrêterons. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Pas ce genre-là, en tout cas.

La langue de Tony claqua contre son palais avant même qu'il n'ait pu la retenir. Il détestait quand il employait ce mot pour se décrire. Il n'était pas un monstre, ne l'avait jamais été, même s'il semblait avoir du mal à l'intégrer. Aussi, il allait argumenter, comme il le faisait chaque fois, mais la bouche du dieu ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se plaquant contre la sienne et mordillant légèrement la peau sensible.

— Pas maintenant, souffla-t-il tout contre lui, ses iris d'un bleu électrique clouant son amant au silence. 

Tony abdiqua, tout en notant dans un coin de son esprit de revenir à cette conversation une fois qu'ils en auraient terminé. Loki se redressa aussi vite qu'il s'était courbé, une lueur dans le regard qui fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du génie. _Ça_ , ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Enfin, au bout du compte, ils en profiteraient tous les deux, mais cela promettait surtout une longue route semée d'obstacles pour Tony, dont un qui portait le doux nom de "patience". Et la patience n'était pas exactement la meilleure amie du super-héros. C'était même tout le contraire.

Un glapissement lui échappa et le sortit de ses pensées tout à la fois lorsque le glaçon se posa avec beaucoup de précaution sur son ventre, juste au-dessus du nombril, lui envoyant une décharge dans tout le corps. 

— Putain, c'est froid ton truc ! s'étrangla-t-il.

— C'est de la glace, Tony.

— Merci, je te rappelle que c'est moi le génie dans cette pièce.

— Indubitablement. Veux-tu que je continue ou préfères-tu continuer à débattre de la température de ce glaçon ?

— Continue, grommela le super-héros dans sa barbe.

Ce à quoi Loki obtempéra immédiatement, faisant glisser le petit morceau de givre entre les côtes de son amant, les redessinant une à une, avec la plus délectable mais aussi la plus insupportable des lenteurs, laissant sur son passage de minuscules trainées humides. La chair sous ses doigts se couvrit de frissons tandis que le souffle du milliardaire s'accélérait considérablement. Le sourire du dieu se réhaussa davantage.

— Tu prends ton pied, hein. Foutu dieu insensible au froid.

— Foutu mortel insensible à la chaleur, répliqua le mage du tac au tac, s'amusant tout particulièrement de la situation.

— Ok, tu marques un point, mais, putain, pitié, accélère un peu.

Loki pouvait sentir tout contre son aine l'impatience de Tony, d'autant plus lorsqu'il tressautait nerveusement chaque fois qu'il effleurait un point sensible. Ses pupilles dilatées le fixaient comme s'il représentait la dernière bouée d'un noyé en pleine tempête, et il ne s'était encore définitivement pas habituée à tant de considération de la part de l'humain. C'était trop, mais il ne pouvait nier la délicieuse chaleur qui l'envahissait alors. _L'amour_. Oh ce qu'il avait trouvé cela pathétique il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela encore. Ce qu'il avait eu envie de s'arracher le cœur pour une pareille traîtrise. 

Il abandonna le glaçon sur les draps et se pencha pour s'emparer de la bouche du génie, le mordant sans aucune sympathie, puis léchant la chair meurtrie. Tony fut surpris de ce revirement soudain de situation, de cette fougue à laquelle il était aussi peu coutumier, le prince d'Asgard préférant de loin les manières lascives et langoureuses aux grands éclats de luxure. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas le moins du monde, le laissant faire lorsqu'il fouilla son corps de ses grandes mains blanches, lorsqu'il s'abandonna contre ses lèvres, les embrassant encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. 

— Tu as déjà fini de faire mumuse ? parvint à articuler le super-héros entre deux baisers.

— Uniquement parce que tu n'arriveras pas à tenir bien longtemps.

— Mais bien sûr, tu m'en diras tant. Je croyais que tu devais m'apprendre la patience.

— Nous reprendrons l'apprentissage une autre fois.

Tony fut incapable de répondre lorsque des doigts parfaitement habiles se faufilèrent sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Ouais, il supposait que les cours particuliers pouvaient attendre. Le regard de félin de Loki était de toute façon beaucoup trop envoûtant pour qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à y redire.


	9. Mildred/Gwendolyn (Ratched)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 25 - Liste non officielle - Morning sex

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les minces rideaux de la chambre, projetant dans la pièce ses lueurs orangées et tièdes. Mildred était réveillée depuis longtemps. Elle avait perdu son sommeil des mois plus tôt, sans jamais le retrouver depuis, durant la maladie de Gwendolyn, durant ces nuits où elle était persuadée qu'elle allait la perdre pour toujours, ces nuits où elle cherchait, à chaque instant, à chaque minute, son cœur qui battait, sa poitrine qui se soulevait, un signe, même minuscule, qu'elle était encore là, qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée. La peur au ventre, elle lui souhaitait une bonne nuit, la regardait se coucher et comptait les heures avant de pouvoir revoir le bleu céleste de son regard tendre posé sur elle. De pouvoir s'y perdre et s'y noyer à nouveau, encore et encore.

Aussi, au petit matin et avant même que l'aurore ne se lève, elle profitait de ce bref moment de calme pour la contempler, pour veiller sur ses yeux clos, sur ses traits détendus, sur ce visage qu'elle chérissait tant et qu'elle ne se lassait jamais de détailler avec la plus grande attention, quand bien même elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts à présent. Cet instant comme suspendu au-dessus du temps lui-même. L'univers tout entier semblait alors plongé dans une douce torpeur pulsant au rythme des respirations régulières de son amante. Et, chaque jour, elle s'émerveillait de sa beauté, si naturelle et si pure, s'émerveillait de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. L'amour qui n'en finissait plus de grandir en elle. Entre elles. 

Distraitement, elle passait une main légère dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient repoussé plus beaux, plus soyeux et plus doux que jamais, et, avec leur jolie couleur de miel chaud, Mildred ne résistait pas à l'envie d'y glisser ses doigts. Et son nez lorsqu'elle l'embrassa sur la nuque, la faisant soupirer et rire tout à la fois. Oh comme elle l'aimait. Plus que tout. Quand elle la regardait, ainsi, détendue à ses côtés, confiante, aimante, attentionnée, _adorable_ , plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire et qui venait parfois la hanter, son frère, le monde, rien ne comptait. Il n'y avait plus que le sourire et la peau de Gwendolyn. Ses paupières qui s'entrouvraient pour laisser place à deux prunelles d'un bleu intense, souligné par la lumière du soleil levant. Sa main sur sa joue. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Mildred répondit aussitôt au baiser, qui devint passionné et leur coupa le souffle. Déjà, ses doigts s'abandonnaient sur la taille de la blonde, sur l'arrondi de sa hanche, s'amusant avec l'élastique de son pyjama. Déjà, sa langue rencontrait la sienne, dansait avec elle, s'égarait sur son menton, sur sa gorge. Déjà, Gwendolyn gémissait, s'accrochait à elle, à ses épaules. Déjà, elle frémissait entre ses bras. Ses soupirs prirent davantage d'ampleur alors qu'elle remontait son genou entre ses cuisses, alors qu'elle soulevait son chemisier et effleurait ses côtes, sa poitrine, son ventre. Sa bouche ne pouvait plus se rassasier d'elle, l'embrassant toujours plus, incapable de s'en empêcher, incapable de seulement songer à s'arrêter. 

Elle était magnifique. Ses mèches folles formaient une couronne dorée au-dessus de son front et le soleil l'enflammait, la faisant paraître la plus belle des reines. Ses pommettes rosies comme deux framboises que Mildred dévorait. Ses yeux bleus comme un océan où Mildred perdait pied. Son corps comme une bouée à laquelle Mildred s'accrochait. 

— Gwen, gémit-elle à son tour contre son oreille.

— Je suis là, trésor, laisse-toi aller avec moi, lui répondit son amante de sa voix douce.

Et, tout en parlant, elle remonta le jupon de sa robe et descendit sa main entre ses cuisses, où sa peau était brûlante et moite et incroyablement sensible et avide. 

— Gwen, répéta Mildred dans un souffle.

Cette fois, elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'attraper son visage de sa main libre et sa bouche de la sienne et de la faire basculer sur le dos, se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus d'elle, couvrant ses lèvres de baisers passionnés. La pression de leurs doigts s'accentua et s'accéléra d'un même mouvement, rendant leurs respirations irrégulières et chaotiques, les poussant toutes deux au bord du gouffre, faisant battre leur cœur plus vite et plus fort. 

Aussi, il ne leur fallut pas plus de temps pour basculer ensemble, leur vision se constellant de points blancs et noirs. 

À bout de souffle, Gwendolyn se laissa tomber sur le corps, tremblant et couvert de frissons, de son amante, qui referma ses bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, tandis que le cœur de la blonde battait contre le sien, que Mildred s'endormit enfin, épuisée et heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.


	10. Robin/Zoro/Sanji (One Piece)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 27 - Threesome/Multi
> 
> *pas fraîche*

Elle était tout simplement sublime, abandonnée ainsi contre l'épaule de Zoro, le souffle court, les yeux clos, les pommettes rougies, les cheveux en bataille. Oh vraiment, il était rare d'assister à un tel spectacle venant de la jeune femme, de la voir aussi naturelle, aussi _libre_. Et Sanji ne pouvait se lasser de cette vision enchanteresse, la dévorant de son regard impudique. 

Le plus délicatement du monde, il s'empara de la bouche de Nico Robin et avala le soupir qu'elle laissait échapper au même moment. La main de l'autre homme se perdit entre ses mèches blondes, attirant son visage jusqu'au sien, l'embrassant à son tour, bien plus durement. Et Sanji frémit.

Ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver tous les trois. Au début, ils n'étaient que deux, Zoro et lui, pendant les tours de garde, se tenant compagnie, et puis Robin s'était rapidement ajoutée à l'équation, incapable, comme eux, de trouver le sommeil. Incapable d'affronter seule ses démons. En journée, c'était facile, il y avait les autres, il y avait l'agitation, il y avait Luffy, qui était très doué pour occuper l'esprit, sans qu'il n'en sache rien évidemment. Sa bonne humeur était juste contagieuse, son grand sourire rieur effaçait n'importe quelle peine. Mais la nuit... La nuit était sombre, aussi bien dans le ciel qu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

Les doigts du cuisinier se crispèrent soudain sur la taille de l'archéologue. 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ? marmonna Zoro en le dévisageant.

— J'ai entendu un bruit.

— Forcément que tu entends des bruits, c'est sûrement le bateau. Ou Luffy qui s'est encore levé pour manger et qui vient prendre l'air.

Il y eut un flottement, infime, une espèce de vide dans le temps, où tout fut calme, douloureusement calme, où tout se tut, jusqu'au remous de l'océan contre la coque du Sunny, jusqu'au sang, rugissant encore quelques secondes plus tôt, dans leurs veines. Et, alors, d'un même mouvement, ils comprirent.

— Bordel, jura Zoro tandis que Sanji tendait déjà des vêtements à Robin, les premiers qui lui passèrent sous la main tout en enfilant sa propre chemise. Bordel, bordel, bordel.

— Calme-toi, marimo, si c'est Luffy on a une chance de s'en sortir. 

— Et si c'est pas lui ? 

— On improvisera. 

Les trois ombres se coulèrent dans l'obscurité à l'instant où la silhouette de leur capitaine se dessinait dans le clair de lune. Il n'était qu'à dix mètres d'eux, à peine. N'importe qui d'autre aurait tourné la tête et les aurait vus. N'importe qui d'autre aurait senti cette palpitation dans l'air, celle qui hurlait qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était observé par trois paires d'yeux. Mais pas lui. Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, s'étira en un bâillement, engloutit le sandwich qu'il avait volé à la cuisine et rentra, juste comme ça. 

Sanji souffla. Robin, à ses cotés, nouait les lacets de sa robe. 

— Qui a dit que le sexe en plein air était une bonne idée déjà ? soupira le sabreur, blasé quoique soulagé lui aussi.

— Robin, accusa aussitôt le blond sous le rire discret de sa compagne. 

— Je vais te tuer, le cuistot en carton. 

— Il faudra qu'on recommence, annonça simplement la brune en s'éloignant et rejoignant sa cabine, sous les regards ahuris des deux hommes. C'était vraiment sympa.

Zoro passa le reste de son tour de garde avec Sanji, qui finit par s'endormir sur son épaule. 


	11. Regina/Emma (OUaT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 29 - Liste non officielle - Latex

— C'est quoi cette surprise dont tu parlais dans ton message ?

Allongée en travers du lit, Emma suivait des yeux les ombres dansantes que créait la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi tout en écrasant un bâillement. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle était appelée au poste de police pour gérer des bagarres ou autres rixes et des tapages nocturnes. Et si elle adorait son boulot, elle aimait encore davantage son sommeil. Elle bâillait pour la énième fois de la journée lorsque le claquement, familier et caractéristique, des escarpins de la mairesse lui parvinrent depuis la salle de bains où elle était enfermée depuis vingt longues minutes. Ignorant soudain sa fatigue, elle se redressa et fixa l'entrée de leur chambre comme s'il était susceptible d'apparaître un fantôme.

Pourtant, ce fut bel et bien Regina qui apparut, mais Emma n'en perdit pas moins le souffle pour autant. 

— Wow.

La shérif avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir à quoi ressemblait la Méchante Reine dans ses tenues de la Forêt Enchantée et, si elle l'avait trouvée splendide, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait présentement sous les yeux. Elle était réellement magnifique, royale, majestueuse. 

— Je..., balbutia Emma, à court de mots, à court de souffle.

— Surprise ? répondit Regina dans une grimace. Bon je t'avoue que j'imaginais ça autrement. Nettement moins... moulant ? Provoquant ? Sexy ? 

— C'est du latex, Gina, c'est _forcément_ sexy. Et puis c'est du latex sur toi, c'est _obligatoirement_ sexy. 

La brune partit d'un éclat de rire avant de s'approcher du lit, d'où sa compagne n'avait pas bougé, comme subjuguée et pétrifiée par cette surprise pour le moins inattendue. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux, enroulant ses longs bras couverts de latex noir et brillant autour de son cou. Enfin, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les mains d'Emma errèrent sur le dos de son amante, caressant et découvrant cette toute nouvelle texture. La matière était fraiche sous ses paumes, lisse, douce. Agréable. Mais aussi très dérangeante. Parce qu'il était difficile d'imaginer la peau chaude et vivante de Regina dessous. 

— Ça te plaît ? soupira-t-elle tout contre sa bouche lorsque ses mains effleurèrent ses reins.

— Beaucoup. 

Puis, sans prévenir, elle s'empara de sa taille et inversa leur position, la mairesse se retrouvant ainsi allongée sur le lit, Emma penchée entre ses cuisses, frottant son nez sur le sien, embrassant son sourire. La lumière du coucher de soleil tombait exactement sur son front, la couronnant de sa gloire et de son éclat orangé, la sublimant encore un peu plus, si cela était seulement possible. 

— J'espère tout de même avoir le plaisir de pouvoir te l'enlever, susurra-t-elle, sa main traçant les courbes de sa poitrine, puis de son ventre pour disparaître dans son dos.

— Évidemment, répondit Regina dans un soupir.

Du bout des doigts, elle attrapa la fermeture Éclair et entreprit de la faire glisser, lentement, d'une lenteur indécente, une lenteur insoutenable, frôlant la peau qu'elle mettait peu à peu à nue, déclenchant à son amante une série de frissons. Et de gémissements, qui résonnaient en une douce mélodie envoûtante à ses oreilles. 

Bientôt, ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus hachés, irréguliers, rapides. De plus en plus bruyants, au fur et à mesure qu'elle la débarrassait de sa combinaison de latex. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle explorait son corps de ses mains, et de sa langue.

Finalement, la surprise avait plutôt bien fonctionné.


	12. Tony/Loki (Marvel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 30 - Liste non officielle - Phone sex
> 
> Ouais... donc. Encore un pas prévu. Première fois que je m'essaie à ce point au dirty talk (même s'il reste léger) et en plus en ayant eu la merveilleuse idée (......) d'écrire au présent (plus jamais). Donc voilà *poste le texte et se barre* o/

― Anthony, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu me parles avec... cette chose. Je n'aime pas. Ta voix sonne étrangement dedans et je déteste ne pas te voir quand je m'adresse à toi.

À l'autre bout du fil, un rire lui répond. Évidemment que Tony rit, il ne se lasse jamais de l'incompréhension du dieu face aux technologies terrestres, d'autant plus lorsque cette incompréhension se transforme en agacement.

― Je sais, trésor, répond-il sérieusement malgré tout, mais tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit ? Ça peut être utile dans des situations d'urgence.

― Et il s'agitd'une situation d'urgence ?

Un bref silence plane entre eux, un silence qui lui répond bien avant le mortel.

― … Oui ? Peut-être ?

Loki soupire avec force bruit et se frotte le front du bout des doigts.

― Je hais ce ton, parce que tu vas m'annoncer quelque chose de très déplaisant, comme, par exemple, que tu n'es pas du tout sur le chemin du retour et que tu ne rentreras probablement pas avant deux ou trois jours.

― Yep, en plein dans le mille.

― Tu veux m'expliquer ?

C'est une question sans en être une. C'est une question à laquelle Tony ne peut se soustraire, à laquelle il est inenvisageable de ne pas répondre, et ils le savent tous les deux.

― Ils ne veulent rien entendre, avoue-t-il dans un soupir, fatigué. Pepper est en train de péter un câble et il n'y a rien que je puisse leur proposer qui les intéresse. Ces négociations ne s'arrêteront jamais. C'était exactement pour ça que je voulais une assistante, pour pas avoir à gérer ces connards en costume avec leur sourire vicieux et leurs contrats à la noix. Mon truc c'est de créer, pas de discuter business en utilisant des termes que je comprends qu'à moitié.

L'immortel peut sentir à quel point son amant est épuisé et cela attise encore un peu plus son agacement, son envie de l'avoir auprès de lui, pour embrasser ses traits tirés et le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas possible, que cela ne le sera pas avant encore quelques jours, aussi, il prend sur lui, retient un soupir, et adoucit sa voix.

― Essaie de te reposer, amour, tu auras les idées plus claires. Je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver de toute façon. Tu es très doué avec ta bouche.

― Il paraît, ouais.

Le ton du génie est nettement plus joueur à présent et Loki réalise alors le double-sens de sa phrase. Doucement, il lève les yeux au ciel, même s'il sait qu'il ne peut pas le voir. Au coin de ses lèvres, un sourire affleure sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

― Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu es très doué pour la persuasion. Même si cela fonctionne aussi, après tout. Je ne suis pas le seul à savoir me servir de ma langue correctement.

― Wow ! C'est de loin le plus beau compliment que tu m'aies fait, monsieur langue d'argent.

― Ne t'y habitue pas trop vite.

― Je ne m'y risquerais pas.

Un bref silence s'installe, seulement entrecoupé par les bruits de la ville derrière eux, chacun d'un coté du pays, chacun dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, ne rêvant que de se retrouver.

― Quand rentres-tu ?

― Dans deux jours, si j'ai beaucoup de chance. Plus, si j'en ai pas.

― Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de chance, je peux donc espérer te revoir d'ici quarante-huit heures.

― Bien sûr que j'ai de la chance. Regarde qui partage mon lit.

― Je ne peux pas le voir à travers le téléphone, Anthony.

― Regarde dans un miroir alors, imbécile.

Cette fois, le sourire de Loki lui barre le visage et il laisse même échapper un petit rire, imité par l'humain.

― Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que j'appelle ?

― Je lisais.

― Donc tu portes une simple chemise et un pantalon.

― Exact. Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour ma garde-robe ?

― Pour parfaire ma vision mentale. Tu es dans le lit ?

― Dans le fauteuil.

― Hm. Tu veux bien aller t'allonger dans le lit, mon ange ?

Oh cette voix. Loki la connaît, il la connaît très bien. Un mince frisson court sur son échine alors qu'il se lève déjà.

― Le fauteuil n'est pas assez bien pour ta vision mentale ? réplique-t-il, son sourire parfaitement audible dans la mélodie de son timbre.

― J'ai rien contre le fauteuil, il a déjà prouvé sa loyauté envers nous après tout, c'est juste que je peux pas me retirer de la tête l'image de toi allongé dans le lit.

Le dieu s'y installe confortablement et attend quelques secondes avant d'enfin répondre.

― Ça y est. Dis-moi, Anthony, qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus chez moi ?

― J'espère que t'es pas pressé. Tu veux la liste par ordre alphabétique ou plutôt par ordre d'importance ?

― Je veux que tu me répondes simplement.

― Tout, Lokes. Tout me manque chez toi. Ta peau pâle sous mes mains, les frissons que je te donne rien qu'en te touchant. En te mordant.

Une expiration un peu brusque échappe à l'immortel lorsque, rien qu'à ses mots, un fantôme de morsure s'empare de son cœur, de son ventre, qui se contracte et se tord. Il peut presque voir le visage de Tony appuyé contre sa hanche, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, sa propre chair rougie et marquée des dents de son amant.

― Enlève ta chemise, Loki, résonne la voix dans le téléphone, le ramenant un peu brutalement à sa solitude.

Elle est assurée, si confiante, comme toujours, chaude, enveloppante. Électrisante.

― Les ordres, déjà ? se force-t-il néanmoins à répliquer.

Il ne veut pas donner l'illusion d'avoir déjà perdu la bataille, même si c'est le cas, même s'il en a sûrement autant envie que le mortel.

― On sait tous les deux que tu aimes ça, trésor. Je te promets que tu seras justement récompensé pour ton obéissance.

― Permets-moi d'en douter. À moins que tu te téléportes dans l'instant, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais être récompensé comme il se doit.

― Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? Tu détestes le téléphone, mais je t'assure qu'il peut avoir son petit intérêt, s'il est utilisé à bon escient. Maintenant, enlève ta chemise.

Levant les yeux au ciel, une fois de plus, Loki s'exécute, curieux quoi qu'un brin sceptique. De toute façon, l'excitation lui dévore les entrailles, il ne risque vraiment rien, si ce n'est d'être bon pour une douche froide. Un à un, les boutons sautent, dévoilant les traits fin d'une musculature légère, une peau couleur de porcelaine secouée par une respiration à peine troublée. Elle glisse de ses épaules, tombe au pied du lit, abandonnée, et le dieu reprend l'appareil en main, le collant à son oreille, attendant la suite du programme. De l'autre côté, la tension est palpable. Tony est à l'écoute, attentif, impatient, avide du moindre bruissement, du moindre frottement, que Loki voudra bien lui donner.

― C'est fait, lui annonce-t-il. Comment es-tu, toi ? Décris-moi ta chambre, tes vêtements, la lumière. Je veux tout savoir. Je veux te voir en fermant les yeux, Anthony.

― J'ai éteint la lumière. Il n'y a que celle du couloir qui passe sous ma porte et les lumières de la ville.

― Tu n'as pas fermé les rideaux.

― Tu sais bien que je déteste ça.

― Continue.

― Je porte un t-shirt, un jean, c'est tout. Je suis allongé sur le lit. Un grand lit. Tu l'adorerais. Il est moelleux, mais pas trop, juste comme il faut. Les draps sont doux. Il ne manque que toi, en somme. Comment est ta peau ?

― Elle est… normale ? Pâle, tiède, agréable.

― Hm hm. Caresse-la pour moi, tu veux.

Loki s'exécute, encore, toujours peu convaincu. C'est étrange de se caresser tout seul, avec la voix du mortel à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici, mais il imagine que Tony sait ce qu'il fait. Il le lui a dit, il le pense pour en avoir déjà eu la preuve à moult reprises, il est très doué avec sa bouche. Ses doigts errent sur ses côtes, en un effleurement contrôlé, un frôlement qu'il veut aguicheur, exactement comme le ferait son amant s'il était là. Il le tenterait, plus qu'il ne lui donnerait une pleine satisfaction. C'est cela qu'il cherche à reproduire. Peut-être que cela fonctionne. Peut-être que son cœur bat un peu plus vite maintenant. De ses ongles de nacre, il contourne son nombril, se rapproche de la ceinture de son pantalon, se retient de descendre davantage et remonte près de ses clavicules, à l'abri. Loin de la tentation. Loin du danger.

― Et maintenant ? murmure-t-il, sans réaliser que sa voix est devenue rauque.

― Où est ta main ?Je veux qu'elle soit sur ta gorge. Je veux tes longs doigts enroulés autour et ta paume contre ta trachée.

― Tu aimes ma gorge, Anthony ?

Là aussi, le sourire est audible dans son timbre joueur et velouté.

― T'as pas idée, trésor. J'aime l'avoir dans la main, sentir ton sang pulser juste sous ta peau fine, sentir tes déglutitions qui se font pénibles quand je serre, et, Dieu, tu aimes quand je serre, ta manière de relever le menton pour me donner un meilleur accès. Les traces de mes doigts quand je te relâche. Son goût sur ma langue, la façon dont il est si facile de la déchirer sous mes dents. Ta voix brisée après. Tu as la gorge la plus parfaite qui existe.

Le dieu ne répond pas, se contente de faire ce qu'on lui dit. Lentement, ses doigts épousent la courbe de son cou tandis qu'il y exerce la plus légère des pressions. Cela ne ressemble en rien au toucher de son amant, mais, avec un peu d'imagination, cela produit son petit effet. Il ferme les yeux, pour mieux imaginer la main de Tony à la place de la sienne, son sourire charmeur au-dessus de lui, ses prunelles étincelantes de satisfaction et de luxure le dévorant, le consumant comme lui seul est capable de le faire. Un long soupir lui échappe. Un rire lui répond.

― On prend son pied, mon ange ?

― Continue.

― À tes ordres. Mets le haut-parleur, tu te souviens, je t'ai montré comment faire ?

Loki éloigne le téléphone de son oreille et appuie sur la petite touche luminescente. Soudain, c'est comme si Tony est _vraiment_ à côté de lui, même si sa voix sonne toujours étrangement, avec un léger accent robotique, mais l'immortel fait un effort pour l'ignorer. Il n'est plus à cela près, après tout.

― Fait.

― Assure-toi de bien le garder à proximité de ta bouche. Je veux t'entendre. Je veux entendre chaque minuscule bruit qui sort de ta magnifique bouche, compris ?

― Parfaitement.

― Bien.Enlève ton pantalon.

Un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait d'abord voulu, il obtempère. Il n'y croyait pas, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, il ne comprenait pas comment un simple appel téléphonique pourrait suffire, pourrait remplacer la présence de l'humain contre lui. Mais c'est bel et bien le cas, par il ne sait quel miracle. Le tissu glisse le long de ses jambes et, d'un coup de pied, il l'envoie s'échouer un peu plus loin. Son esprit embrumé n'en a rien à faire, présentement, seuls les ordres et la voix de Tony comptent. Le reste peut bien attendre.

― Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Décris-moi.

― Mes jambes, génie, que veux-tu que je vois d'autre ?

― J'aime tes jambes aussi, continue le mortel, ignorant le sarcasme du dieu, son débit extrêmement lent et lascif. Tes longues, immenses, interminables jambes. Comme elles semblent faites pour s'enrouler autour de ma taille, ou autour de mes épaules, comme elles tremblent quand tu tangues au bord du gouffre, comme elles poussent contre mes reins pour que j'accélère la cadence, comme elles s'insinuent entre les miennes quand tu es d'humeur joueuse.

― Anthony, murmure enfin Loki dans un souffle.

― Tout ce qu'il te reste comme vêtement, enlève. Je te veux entièrement nu, ordonne-t-il plus durement.

Il est un dieu, il ne devrait pas obéir avec autant de facilité. Il ne devrait pas obéir tout court, encore moins face à un mortel, mais il le fait, comme il l'a déjà fait des centaines de fois auparavant. Parce que Tony Stark est le seul à avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Parce que Tony Stark n'est pas n'importe quel mortel. Et que sa voix est si envoûtante contre son oreille, si brûlante dans ses veines. Alors il obéit, les yeux fermés. Il passe ses doigts sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et lui fait prendre le même chemin que son pantalon. Il le fait comme le ferait Tony ; lentement, taquinant sa peau au passage. Son premier gémissement lui échappe quand l'air frais de la chambre entre en contact avec la chaleur cuisante de son sexe. À l'autre bout du fil, la respiration s'accélère, rien qu'un peu. Il retient sûrement son propre gémissement et cette unique pensée enflamme le bas-ventre du dieu. Savoir que, même ainsi séparés, avec juste le son de leur voix, ils ne peuvent résister au désir qui les engloutit peu à peu.

― Ne te touche pas tout le temps que je ne te l'ai pas autorisé, prévient-il, pressentant le geste que Loki a déjà amorcé.

Ce dernier soupire. C'est plus fort que lui, il en a terriblement envie et il sait très bien qu'il ne peut pas mentir à son amant, qu'il ne peut pas enfreindre son ordre. Sa bouche le trahirait. Sa respiration hurlerait sa désobéissance. Son cœur exploserait dans sa poitrine et Tony saurait. Alors il laisse ses mains près de ses hanches, enfoncées dans les draps, les serrant, les enroulant autour de ses poings serrés, le maudissant silencieusement, lui et ses fichues envies alors qu'il est à l'autre bout du pays. Se maudissant lui-même d'être si docile. Et si affamé. Affamé de tout ce que le mortel lui donnera. Ou ne lui donnera pas, en l'occurrence.

― Maintenant ?

― Maintenant, tu vas prendre deux de tes doigts et tu vas les lécher. Je les veux brûlants et couverts de salive. Imagine que ce sont les miens.

Il n'a pas besoin de le lui dire une seconde fois, il s'exécute avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase. Sa langue s'enroule aussitôt autour de son majeur et de son annulaire. Et, brûlante, elle l'est. Elle consume sa chair et lui arrache un soupir, tandis que la tension dans son ventre augmente, grandit, devient un monstre prêt à ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Oh il le laissera faire. En temps voulu. Quand Tony le lui autorisera. Il le laissera le prendre tout entier, le faire disparaître entre ses mâchoires immenses et libératrices. Il se souvient d'une époque où il les redoutait, où il refusait de laisser la moindre place à cette chose dans ses entrailles. Où il ne pouvait pas même supporter l'idée de s'abandonner ainsi, corps et âme. Le contrôle, toujours, en toute circonstance.

Là aussi, le mortel lui a fait changer d'avis. À sa manière bien particulière. En le poussant tout droit dans la gueule du loup qui grondait entre ses côtes.

Il y a des monstres que l'on côtoie quotidiennement, qui nous tiennent compagnie et que l'on se surprend à caresser derrière les oreilles, distraitement. Celui-là en est un pour Loki. Un parmi tant d'autres, mais un qui ne fait pas mal. Un qui ne le hante pas.

Juste un qui le fait se désarticuler entre les draps. Le fait gémir sans aucune pudeur. Le fait renverser la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux noirs étalés en un soleil sombre sur l'oreiller blanc.

― Seigneur, Lokes, t'arrête pas.

Ce dernier revient à lui, tiré de ses rêveries par cette voix rauque, cette voix envieuse, cette voix essoufflée. Un rictus redresse le coin de sa bouche toujours occupée sur ses doigts, comme il lui a été demandé. Il n'est pas le seul à se jouer ses propres fantaisies apparemment.

― Vas-tu me laisser avec mes doigts trempés pendant que tu prends ton pied ?

― Tu le mériterais, pour être aussi diablement sexy rien qu'avec ta voix. Ça devrait être considéré comme un crime, à ce niveau-là.

― Dois-je te rappeler qui a appelé qui ? Je ne suis pas celui qui était en manque.

― Va te faire foutre, Loki.

― C'est un ordre ?

― Oui. Tout de suite. Et garde bien le téléphone près de ton visage.

― Oui, _Maître_ , répond-il de son timbre de miel, dangereusement grave et tentateur, sachant avec précision ce que ce simple mot a comme effet sur l'homme.

― Putain, est tout ce qu'il obtient en récompense, étouffé dans ce qu'il imagine être le creux de sa main.

Un sourire victorieux fait briller ses pupilles dilatées, mais il ignore l'envie de le taquiner davantage pour préférer celle d'obéir, celle de se plier à ses ordres avec joie, avec délice. Avec fureur, tandis que le feu dans ses entrailles gronde et s'embrase un peu plus à chaque seconde. Oh plus jamais il ne sous-estimera ce maudit téléphone qu'il déteste tant. Car, même si ce n'est pas exactement la voix de Tony tout contre son oreille, elle lui est douloureusement semblable, suffisante pour couvrir sa chair de frissons incontrôlables. Suffisante pour faire monter la tension en lui, au point de gémir sans aucune retenue lorsque ses doigts éraflent son sexe en voulant se presser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il se connaît davantage de retenue habituellement, davantage de contrôle, mais pas ce soir. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que chaque parcelle de son corps hurle pour le génie. Pour ses mains, pour ses hanches, pour sa bouche. Pour ce fichu sourire en coin qu'il arbore toujours fièrement, d'autant plus lorsqu'il réalise, lorsqu'il _sait_ , qu'il a le plein pouvoir sur la situation.

Sur lui. Et sur son désir.

Ce sourire qui l'exaspère autant qu'il réveille la bête dans ses entrailles. Il ne peut pas résister, il l'imagine, là, appuyé contre son aine, ses doigts jouant distraitement près de ses genoux, et il se tord un peu plus, gémit encore. C'est parfaitement obscène, mais qu'en a-t-il à faire désormais ? À l'autre bout du fil, un grognement lui répond et Loki n'a pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul à se toucher.

― Parle-moi encore, soupire-t-il en penchant la tête vers le téléphone, tant son timbre est bas.

― Je croyais que je parlais trop ?

― Tu parles trop pour ne rien dire, nuance. Utilise ta bouche à bon escient, pour une fois.

Un grondement résonne et le dieu sourit, satisfait de son effet.

― Tu sais que je vais te faire regretter ses paroles, n'est-ce pas ?

― Oh je le sais très bien, mon adoré. Il me tarde déjà.

― Tu m'as demandé ce qui me manquait le plus chez toi ? « Tout » est toujours une réponse valable, mais si je ne devais choisir qu'une chose, je répondrais sans hésiter tes yeux. Leur façon de changer de couleur selon ton humeur, tantôt bleu, tantôt vert, tantôt noir, comme en cet instant, j'imagine. Ils sont souvent aussi sombres que le néant quand je suis sur le point de te prendre.

Il fait une pause, juste pour s'assurer de l'attention de son auditoire. Et ce dernier est littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres, essoufflé, le brouillard dans son esprit s'épaississant de minute en minute. Alors il reprend de son débit lascif et vacillant.

― Leur façon de s'ouvrir à moi quand on est tous les deux, et de se refermer en public, ou quand tu es vexé, en colère, contrarié. La façon dont il est si simple de te lire à travers eux. Leur façon de m'observer parfois, à la dérobée, sans que tu saches que je te vois, de détailler chaque minuscule détail de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas, de s'écarquiller légèrement quand tu es surpris. Leur façon de se mettre à briller. Je n'ai jamais vu un regard aussi vivant que le tien. Et souvent ça me terrifie. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'y perdre, de m'y jeter comme un désespéré. Parce qu'alors j'ai l'impression d'exister pour de vrai. Tu vois ce que tu me fais, Lokes ? Rien qu'avec tes _yeux_.

― Anthony, soupire simplement ce dernier, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Encore.

― Le feu dans tes yeux quand je te fais mien, enfin.

Les doigts qui glissent en lui sont frais et loin de ressembler à ceux de Tony, pas aussi sûrs d'eux, pas aussi impérieux, mais ils lui volent néanmoins une plainte qui se rapproche de plus en plus du sanglot. Le rythme qu'il s'impose est lent. Il se sent déjà si proche, il ne peut pas prendre le risque de précipiter les choses. Pas alors que c'est si bon, pas alors que la voix de son amant ronronne contre sa nuque.

― Le feu qui s'embrase, qui te dévore tout entier, te consume, quand j'accélère – sa propre main accélère alors, comme animée par les paroles du super-héros –, quand tu t'accroches à moi, quand tu fais tout pour résister, mais que tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas, Lokes, n'est-ce pas ?

― Non, soupire-t-il, ses doigts s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, lui faisait perdre la tête tandis que le gouffre bien connu de la luxure s'ouvre sous lui. Anthony.

― Oh oui, les supplications maintenant. J'aime ça aussi. J'aime mon prénom sur ta si délicieuse langue. Dis-le encore.

― Anthony, je ne vais pas tenir, murmure-t-il rapidement, pantelant, le souffle court. Anthony, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ton autorisation, Anthony. Anthony, _s'il te plaît_.

― Définitivement le meilleur moment.

Loki est incapable de répondre désormais, son esprit embrumé par le plaisir trop grand pour lui. Son rythme s'emballe, il ne peut plus le retenir, ne cherche même pas à le faire, il sait qu'il aura probablement mal demain, mais cela le mérite amplement. Il pourrait bien ne plus pouvoir écrire pendant les quinze prochains jours qu'il ne ralentirait pas pour autant. Il n'en a pas la force. Et la respiration de Tony dans le téléphone ne l'aide pas, tout comme ses propres geignements qui résonnent dans la pièce et sous son crâne, qui se déversent de sa bouche en un torrent d'indécence liquide. Il aura tout le temps de regretter plus tard. Pour l'instant, seule compte son autre main qui se referme autour de son sexe et le pousse un peu plus loin sur l'autre rive.

― Ok, ok, c'est bon, Lokes, marmonne finalement le mortel d'une voix étranglée. Seigneur, je veux t'entendre crier pour moi. Fais-le. Maintenant. Lokes, _maintenant._

Et il ne lui faut pas une seconde de plus pour obéir, comme toujours. Si docile, si discipliné rien que pour lui. Son humain. Pour qui il abandonne tout, jusqu'à son pouvoir. Jusqu'à sa raison. Ses reins se cambrent, ses talons s'enfoncent dans le matelas, tout comme l'arrière de son crâne, tandis que ses doigts se contractent en une délicieuse friction et qu'un long, interminable, feulement lui brise les cordes vocales. Quelque part à travers le brouillard de son plaisir, il entend son amant grogner et il est certain qu'ils ont franchi le voile de l'orgasme ensemble.

Comme souvent.

Et cette simple pensée le fait sourire, alors que les battements de son cœur affolé tentent de se calmer, que ses cuisses tremblent et que l'air frais sur son corps brûlant le fait frissonner. Même ainsi séparés, même à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, ils sont toujours si intimement sur la même longueur d'onde. Se nettoyant par magie – le super-héros râlerait s'il le savait –, il récupère le téléphone, retire le haut-parleur et le colle contre son oreille. Un souffle désordonné, au même titre que le sien, l'accueille d'abord.

― Anthony ? appelle-t-il doucement.

― Il faut vraiment qu'on recommence ça.

― Eh bien, je ne serais pas contre. Mais pas trop souvent, je préfère nettement t'avoir avec moi.

Le génie rit et laisse le silence s'installer entre eux. L'excitation et l'euphorie retombant, Loki sent la fatigue l'envahir et il ferme les yeux, imaginant le visage de son amant tout près du sien, sa manière de lui sourire et de caresser ses cheveux, sa taille, son bras.

― Et maintenant ? se force-t-il néanmoins à articuler d'une voix éraflée.

― Maintenant, je m'arrange pour rentrer le plus tôt possible. Genre demain. Je vais pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps.

― Ce programme me convient. Je sais que tu y arriveras, Anthony. Tu es la personne la plus talentueuse que je connaisse. Ils ne pourront pas te résister.

― Ouais, tu sais de quoi tu parles, hein.

Et son sourire est si évident dans le timbre mélodieux de sa voix que le dieu ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

― Tu dois toujours gâcher les moments romantiques, n'est-ce pas ?

― C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

― Nous reparlerons de cela.

L'immortel s'apprête à raccrocher, l'envie de dormir l'enveloppant de plus en plus, quand il est retenu par le souffle de Tony.

― Lokes ?

― Hm ?

― Je t'aime.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres et il ne met pas plus d'une seconde pour lui répondre.

― Moi aussi, mon adoré.


	13. Raymond/Aram (Blacklist)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 31 - Liste officielle - Halloween

— Vous êtes sûr de vous, monsieur Reddington ? Je veux dire... ce n'est pas... dangereux ?

En face de lui, le célèbre criminel enfilait une longue cape noire fourrée de velours écarlate qu'il ajusta à sa chemise grenat. La poudre blanche sur son visage faisait ressortir le noir dont il avait recouvert sa bouche et qui tranchait sévèrement avec l'acier de son regard. Qui le rendait plus hypnotique encore, si seulement cela était possible.

Et cela l'était, songea le jeune homme lorsque le Concierge du Crime se tourna dans sa direction et plongea directement ses prunelles dans les siennes. Oh oui, cela l'était. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos.

— Aram, la vie du plus insignifiant des hommes est dangereuse. Alors songez un peu à la mienne, et à la vôtre, puisque, dorénavant, elles ne font plus qu'une, roucoula-t-il en s'approchant. 

L'agent du FBI déglutit péniblement. Cette proximité entre eux, cette _chose_ \- peu importait ce que c'était, il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas le savoir - qui avait surgi de nulle part et qui s'était introduite dans leur relation, qui les avait liés d'une manière qu'Aram n'avait pas vu venir, qu'il n'avait encore moins prévue, d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais contre laquelle il ne pouvait plus rien, contre laquelle il ne _voulait_ rien pouvoir faire. Parce que cela lui plaisait autant que cela l'effrayait. 

Il avait la trouille comme jamais il ne l'avait eue auparavant. Et Dieu savait que, dans son métier, il l'avait souvent eue.

Un baiser déposé au coin des lèvres le sortit de ses pensées. 

— Tout se passera bien, affirma Raymond avec fermeté. 

Et Aram le crut. La main de l'homme, possessive, sur sa hanche n'avait rien à voir avec cela, ni même le baiser, nettement moins chaste celui-là, qui suivit. Non, il le crut parce qu'il était naïf, parce que Reddington était très persuasif, et surtout parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. 

Tout se passerait bien, parce que tout se passait toujours bien avec le criminel le plus recherché du FBI.

Il répondit au baiser, se laissant faire, oubliant définitivement leur soirée costumée, lorsque son amant le fit reculer et que son dos heurta le mur derrière lui. 

Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait dû choisir ce déguisement de sorcier, mais Raymond, parce qu'il était bel et bien tombé sous son charme.


End file.
